Brown Skin
by Kay.ange
Summary: Based off of ie's song "Brown Skin". The rising heatwave in Hillwood tempers the passions between the hidden OTP: Phoebe and Gerald
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Hey Arnold. If I did, I'd be a lot less broke. It's all for Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

**-Decided to extend this a little bit...A two-shot. Chapter two will be up either tomorrow or Saturday**

**-To The J.A.M a.k.a Numbuh: They're like 17 in this fic. It's creepy if they're still 9 lol**

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers, Phoebe peers at the football field from behind her book.

A heat wave came with a vengeful force in late May and they were currently burning in the middle of it. The soccer team still had to practice, so they decided to play shirts vs. skins.

She scans the field until she finds her target. _Thank you lord Jesus for making him a part of the skin's team._

He runs with fluidity, wrestling the ball from his teammates. Her eyes glance over the wide expanse of his back and the bulging of his biceps.

But what really catches her eyes is how the sun beats down against the darkness of his skin. Wth the sun shining on him, his smooth caramel skin shines with an ethereal glow. Her attraction to his color draws her to every moment that his body makes. From the way his lips part to sip from his water bottle to the way his body stretches to alleviate tension.

But when he locks eyes with her after practice is over, she knows it's not the majesty of his brown skin that attracts her to him. It's just the fact that its him.

So after practice, when Gerald makes his way across the field to her, as he watches her eyes dilate and darken with lust, he whispers in her ear "Like what you see, baby?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close with astonishing force for such a small girl. "**_You make me want to Hershey's Kiss your licorice._**"

* * *

The heat wave continued to burn on in Hillwood. People were taking to the streets in as little clothing as possible, trying to fight off the mounting heat from the sun. As Jamie-O so eloquently put it "Sun, we know you a real nigga! You don't have to keep it 100 no more!" Needless to say, the heat was getting to everyone.

However, Gerald decided to take advantage of the sunny afternoon to treat his long-time girlfriend to a picnic. That Saturday afternoon, Phoebe and Gerald walk hand in hand to the secluded portion of Hillwood Park. He was dressed in a loose tank top and cargo shorts. But he was distracted by the beauty of his Oriental girlfriend. Phoebe, who grew into a lithe, ethereal beauty, had her hair tucked into a loose, messy bun with her oversized glasses perched upon her face and wore a denim skater skirt paired with a sleeveless lace top which would appear innocent if it weren't for its sinfully short length. Gerald learned of his miraculous powers of multi-tasking during their walk to the park. He had to simultaneously stop himself from dragging her to his empty bedroom and making them both sweat for hours on end and glaring at all other boys who stare at his Phoebe with the same intention.

They sat down on their blanket under the shade of Mighty Pete. Gerald leaned back against the tree and Phoebe leaned against him. They were mostly protected from the sun, but it still shone it's light upon them through th shelter of Mighty Pete's leaves. Phoebe looked up at her boyfriend, who had his eyes closed and brown skin glistening undeneath the sun rays. In awe of this glow she saw emanating from her man, she trailed her fingers down his bicep and whispered "Where are your people from?"

Gerald shuddered at the touch. "Maybe Mississippi or an island."

The glow emanating from his skin seemed supernatural. Phoebe wanted to study it, dissect it, bathe herself in it. Her fingers trailed against the smooth skin of his jaw. Finally the perfect words to describe his mahogany came to mind. "Apparently your skin has been kissed by the sun."

Gerald looked down at Phoebe with a smile flirting with the corners of his lips. He remembered the words she said to him after soccer practice "_You make me want to Hershey's kiss your Licorice."_ He was so shocked that those words came from his innocent Phoebe. If she wanted to be his adorable vixen, thn he'd just have to play along with her.  
"**You be my Almond Joy, I'll be your sugar daddy."**

Phoebe blushed then threw her head back in laughter. "You're so corny and adorable at th same time!"

"Only with you, baby, only with you." he whispered as he captured her lips in a tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday arrived and the sun was still beating down on the residents of Hillwood. Some succumbed to pure hysteria while others just stewed underneath the sun's blaring temperature.

The Hillwood gang were currently in their French class with the sweltering heat partially assuaged by the blaring air conditioning system.

"Okay everyone! Pick your conversation partners. I want to see full conversations en français!" the teacher said with a flourish. Their teacher then sat with a tablet in her hands and began reading, ignoring the class entirely.

Their classmates rushed to divide themselves up. Normally Phoebe would be working with her best friend Helga in situations like this. However, since her beloved Arnold returned to Hillwood, Helga profited from the occasions that she had to spend time with him. Phoebe was annoyed at first until Helga gave her an explanation:_ I just want to be sure he's really here and back with me. Sometimes I think it's all a dream until I hear his beautiful voice or see his lips move. Then I know that I'm really in this wondrous reality._

Phoebe was so awed by the rare display of vulnerability that she let Helga be. Plus it gave her time to ogle her default partner.

"I guess you're stuck with me again" a smooth, raspy voice said.

"Actually, we've been together for three years. Stuck with you is an understatement sweetheart." she replied with a smirk.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before taking the seat near her. They sat near the back, cloaked by Harold's presence in front of them. The desks were so small that Phoebe was enveloped in Gerald's presence. She felt every breath, every shudder and it was affecting her. Three years and it still doesn't wear off.

"Bonjour ma copine." (Hello girlfriend)

_His smooth voice speaking the language of romance_? Phoebe was in her own personal heaven.

"Bonjour mon amour. Comment ça va?" she replied effortlessly. (Hello my love. How are you?)

" Tres bien parce que je suis dans la presence de la fille qui est plus mignone passé toutes les autres qui est dans la vue." (Very good because I am in the presence of the most beautiful girl in sight.)

Phoebe's pale skin darkened at Gerald's compliments. When he was in flirtation mode, there was nothing that could stop him. Even worse, his seductive abilities were amplified by French, the language of love. **_PLUS THE HEAT_**! Phoebe knew she would be in trouble.

"Merci mon chère. Tu me flatte beaucoup." (Thank you my dear. You're flattering me a lot)

"Tout ça que je dis, c'est la vérite. Et toi, belle fille, comment ça va?" (everything I say is the truth. And you, beautiful girl, how are you?)

"Je ne sais si je suis bien ou mal parce que, regards, je suis dans la presence d'un Cassanova." (I don't know if I'm good or bad because, look, I'm in the presence of a Cassanova)

Gerald smirked at her statement. "J'espere que c'est bien parce que Cassanova est seulement pour toi." (I hope that is good because this Cassanova is only for you.)

Phoebe found her eyes drawn to Gerald's lips as he spoke French to her. She was entranced by the way his lips would move and turn at every inflection and accent. When he was preparing to say something flirtatious, his tongue would peek out and moisten his lips every so softly that only one who was focused on his lips would even catch the action. She was so mesmerized that she didn't hear him call her name repeatedly.

"PHOEBE!"

She was snapped out of her reverie. "Oui mon amour?" (Yes my love?)

"J'ai demander qu'est ce que tu vas faire ce soir?" (I asked you what will be doing this evening?)

"Vraiment je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" (Truly I don't know. And you, what will you be doing?)

His tongue peeked out to gently swipe over his full bottom lip. _Oh GOD_! "Si Dieu reponds a mes prieres, toi." (If God answers my prayers, you.)

Phoebe's face darkened even further. She couldn't even respond as her gaze dropped from his eyes down to full, round lips.

Gerald wondered why his girlfriend was so distracted today, but when he followed her eyes as the gaze dropped down to his lips, his lips raised in a flirtatious grin. He loved seeing how he affected her.

"Phoebe, pour quoi tu regardes mes lèvres?" (Phoebe, why are you looking at my lips?)

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Est-ce parce que mes lèvres sont douces? lisser? pleine et pulpeuse? Dites-moi, Phoebe, qu'est-ce que vous pensez quand vous voyez mes lèvres?" (Is it because my lips are soft? smooth? full and luscious? Tell me, Phoebe, what do you think when you see my lips?)

Phoebe's skin beaded as Gerald's breath tickled the shell of her ear. _Oh he wants to play? Lets play?_

Phoebe leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss behind the skin of his earlobe before whispering "**_Every time I see your lips, they make me think of honey coated chocolate. Your kisses are worth more than gold to me_**." She pressed another gentle kiss behind his ears and grinned as she felt him shudder. Suddenly, the words he said at the park came into her mind. She left a featherlight kiss on his jaw line and at his neck. "**_I'll be your Almond joy, you'll be my sugar daddy."_**

Suudenly, the bell rang and, unfazed, Phoebe gathered her books and stood up to leave the classroom. "Gerald, you coming?"

Gerald's jaw was slacked and his eyes were glazed over in a lusty haze. He let out an audible gulp. "Go on without me, Pheebs. I have to adjust some things first."

Phoebe smirked all the way to class.

* * *

**A/N: I have one more chapter in the works for this story. Through comments, reviews, PMs, tell me if you want me to continue.**


End file.
